


Beating The Heat

by 1JettaPug



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, ice pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot summer day at the Red Base, and the mercs were trying to spend the day trying to be cool. Some were inside while others were out by the edge of the base drinking beers and sitting under three huge umbrellas they found.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating The Heat

It was a hot summer day at the Red Base, and the mercs were trying to spend the day trying to be cool. Some were inside while others were out by the edge of the base drinking beers and sitting under three huge umbrellas they found.

Medic happened to be reading in the shade with Heavy in the chair next to him. Sniper was lying on the ground and was trying to sleep but found it quite difficult to do in the heat.

The Aussie wiped the sweat from his forehead. Where was Scout at? His little bundle of energy was just here. Hopefully he wasn't getting himself into trouble. Then he saw the kid walking up the hill and relaxed back onto the ground.

Scout came out with a red popsicle in his mouth and three wrapped popsicles in his hand. He threw two to Medic, and he easily caught them and handed one to his partner next to him. Heavy opened his right away while Medic opened his at a much slower pace.

"Hey, Snipe! Come over here!" Scout called to him.

Sniper sighed but got up and put his gun down and made his way over to his younger lover and others.

The kid had pulled two extra chairs so he and Sniper could sit with the other two at their table. Sniper sat down with a bored look on his face but took the wrapped ice treat from Scout. As he unwrapped it he gave brief thought to it as he realized it was one of those ice pops. It was the kind you had to suck the juices out of.

"My thanks to you, friend." Chirped Heavy as he put his green colored ice pop in his mouth.

"Ja, danke." The doctor said, nodding politely.

"No problem, fellas." Scout said, a smile still on his face.

Sniper stopped himself from rolling his eyes and just put the treat into his mouth. He sucked on it slowly before taking a bite out of it. He stopped when he noticed Scout in the corner of his eye watching him.

Scout turned his attention back to his red ice treat, blushing slightly. Sniper raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering why he was blushing. He looked briefly at Medic and saw a certain grin on his face then it hit him. If the doctor was grinning like the way he was grinning right now then it must be something perverted.

Sniper looked at Scout again and the two of them met each other’s eyes and their gazes stayed locked for a moment before Scout went back to his ice pop. The Aussie didn't like that smirk on his lover’s face though.

He watched as Scout ran his tongue up and down the ice pop and twirling it around the top, sucking on it even. He felt his throat tighten along with his pants when he realized just what the kid was doing. That little brat was teasing him! Sniper felt his eye twitch for a second, then stop as a thought came to his head.

Two can play this game…

He smirked and put his pop in between his lips. He glanced at Scout to make sure he was watching, which he was, and moved it in and then out a bit. He continued to move it in and out and getting quicker every time.

Scout nearly choked on his ice pop when he saw what Sniper was doing.

"What's wrong?" Sniper asked in a low tone. "Is this a little too big for you, kid?" He asked.

Scout's cheeks flushed red, and Medic had to bite his lip to keep himself from giggling or squealing, which ever came first. Heavy knew what was going on, but pretended to be completely oblivious to the entire ordeal as he continued to eat his ice pop.

Scout swallowed the lump in his throat and licked the ice pop again, humming slightly as he nibbled off a part of pop. He stopped suddenly and pulled the ice pop out with a wet sounding “pop”. If possible, Sniper got even harder. Scout looked down at his hand and saw the juice from his pop all over his fingers. He moved the red pop over to his other hand and started to lick the sticky juice off his hands.

When all the juice was finally gone from his hand he looked up to see Sniper staring at him with wide lust filled and hungry eyes.

"What?" He said, his voice filled with humor. "I like to drink all the juice."

Right then and there, Sniper's self-control was starting to bend near a breaking point. If this was to go on, then he’d jump him right here. Sniper dropped what little remained of his ice pop and took Scout's out of his hand and threw it in a random direction.

"Hey!" Scout shouted, sounding but not being angry in the least bit. “I wasn’t done with that!”

"Oh shoot, how clumsy of me. Why don't you and I go get more?" Sniper asked, his voice nowhere even close to sorry. He quickly grabbed Scout by the arm and dragged him back towards the base.

Heavy stopped momentarily eating his ice pop to watch them leave.

"Eh, they better come back with more." Heavy said. He then looked up at Medic and smiled. "Doctor are you hot, too? Maybe we should go lie down too." He advised.

Medic smirked. "And here I’d thought you’d never ask." He said, almost with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted tf2 fanfic, and I mainly wrote this cause I'm tired of all the winter cold. Also, cause I wanted to write about my two top ships in this fandom. Also, now I want an ice pop...


End file.
